Meant To Be
by jessy4569
Summary: Miley and Jake hated eachother, but what will happen, when as they get older, Jake becomes attracted to Miley, but does Miley feel the same way, and what problems will ensue during the time they spend together. I DONT OWN HANNAH MONTANA. Complete
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fanfic

Warning: alternate universe

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HANNAH MONTANA OR ANYTHING ELSE IN THIS STORY

"Hey daddy" little 7 year old Miley said to her father Robby Ray.

"Well, hello darlin"

"Daddy im bored, do you have my dollies," she said

"Well I have a good idea sweetheart, why don't you go visit the new family next door,

They have a little boy just about your age"

"Ok daddy"

"Ill take ya darlin"

NEXT DOOR

**KNOCK KNOCK**

"Hi, we are the Stewart family, we live next door," exclaimed Robby ray

Meanwhile…Miley wandered into the home, suddenly, she spotted a boy that looked about her age. He had messy dirty blonde hair and green eyes. She decided to walk up to him.

"Who are you" the little boy exclaimed

"Im Miley, I live next door"

"Im Jake, but I don't make friends with girls, they have cooties"

"A sad expression spread across Miley's face, she looked as if she was going to cry, but she wasn't quite on the brink of that yet"

"What are you gunna do now, CRY?" said Jake

"No, I don't cry, im a big girl," said Miley

"Well prove it, said Jake, and he pushed her"

Miley suddenly burst into tears

"I told you cry baby," said Jake

From that moment on, Miley hated Jake. They went through elementary school together and they always had to have set up play dates, as much as they did complain.

Then came the year that Miley's mom passed away. Jake became somewhat sympathetic, I mean they were in the fifth grade when it happened, but that passed quickly.

Then Miley became Hannah Montana, but of course nobody knew. And Jake got his role on zombie high. He always bragged about it, but Miley never said a word about her career, she kept it a secret. She also didn't say anything because she knew that Hannah Montana was jakes secret celebrity crush.

Soon, they started to mature, like any natural cycle, they both hit puberty. Jake secretly became attracted to Miley, as she got older. He though she was smart, funny and pretty, he couldn't help it. On the other hand, Miley thought that Jake was good looking, but she thought he was way to egocentric for her taste and decided to let her crush slip through the cracks. While Jake was falling head over heels for her. He never let her know of course, I mean there were a few signs here and there, like him staring at her constantly or being nice to her at times and then becoming mean again. But Miley thought nothing of it she just thought that it was just Jake and just his hormones going all cocky.

BUT BOY WAS SHE WRONG

THIS STORY TAKES PLACE WHEN THEY ARE IN THE EIGTH GRADE, JAKE IS THE FAMOUS ZOMBIE SLAYER AND MILEY IS STILL TEEN POP SENSATION HANNAH MONTANA, BUT NO ONE KNOWS THAT EXCEPT FOR HER FAMILY AND HER BEST FRIEDNS LILLY AND OLIVER.

Miley and her best friend Lilly were standing at Miley's locker preparing for their first period class when Oliver came up to them.

"Hey guys"

"Hey Oliver" the two girls exclaimed

"Did you know that Jake is picking one girl in school to guest star in one of his TV shows with Hannah Montana.

"I already no this Oliver" said Miley

"How" Oliver exclaimed

Miley and Lilly looked at each other and then each slapped his arm.

"Owwwww" exclaimed Oliver

"Of course we know Oliver", I mean" Miley IS Hannah Montana" whispered Lilly

"Ooooooo yeeeeaaaaahhhh" said Oliver

"Its so hard to remember" said Oliver

"Heeeeyyyy" exclaimed Miley"

"What it is"!!!!!

Suddenly, Jake casually walked up to the group of three

"Sup Jake, sup" said Lilly

Jake flashed his trademark smile at her, makeing all of the girls in his pose weak at the knees

Of course it didn't make Miley though

"What do you want Jake"

" Well Miley, im sure you've heard that I was going to invite someone from school to be on a TV show with Hannah Montana"

"Ugghhh…yeahh"

" Well, I picked you"

"UH OH" said the two nosy friends behind her

" You know Jake, that's a great offer, but im sorry, I think im gunna have to turn ya down"

"I thought you might say that…that's why I already signed you up"

"You did what!!???"

"See you at rehearsal on Saturday"

Miley turned to her friends

" What am I going to do"?

"I can't be on the show as Miley and Hannah!!!!"

"I don't think there really is anything you can do," said Oliver

"Well there is one thing," said Lilly

"NO" said Miley " I know what you are thinking and I am sorry, it IS NOT happening"

"Can somebody please fill me in here" said Oliver

" I think that Miley should tell Jake that she's Hannah Montana," said Lilly in a light tone

"Im with Lilly on that one" said Oliver

"NO, I just cant ok," said Miley closing her locker and heading towards her next class

" Why not" said Lilly " you've practically known each other your whole lives, and I don't think that he would hold it against you because I think he has a ginormous crush on you"?

"No he doesn't" said Miley in a shocked tone

"Yes he does," said Oliver and Lilly at the same time

" I think you guys are wrong, besides if he did like me, he wouldn't be so obnoxious to me

" Its called cocky immaturity" said Lilly

" No its called NOT GUNNA HAPPEN"

"What are your other options Miley, you dont have any other options," stated lily once again

"I guess I have to" said Miley sadly

RIIINNNNGGG

The three then walked off to class

In class…………… MILEYS POV

I can't believe I have to tell Jake that im Hannah Montana, not that he'll understand or anything but still

ughh what ever

I have to go to the bathroom

"Excuse me Mr. Corelli"

"Yes Miley"

"May I please go to the bathroom"?

" I guess but hurry up"

" Ok thank you"

JAKES POV

0o0o I see her walking down the hallway, this is my chance to finally talk to her alone

MILEYS POV

Hmm telling him might not be that bad…

NORMAL POV

But her getting pulled into a closet interrupted her thoughts

MILEYS POV

I felt someone's soft hand cover my mouth as I started to scream as I was pulled into a one light bulb lit closet 

I turned around to see Jake standing there

" What are you doing ego boy"

" I just thought you'd like to talk to me alone, you know about the show and everything"

" Oh yeah, about that, I don't want to do it"

" Well you kind of have to now" said Jake

Suddenly jakes foot placement went all wrong and he slipped and fell right on top of me.

I closed my eyes because of the shooting pain of falling when I realized something soft on my lips. I opened my eyes to find Jake kissing me, and I guess I was kissing him back with out my knowing.

I pushed him off of me

"What are you doing?" I said

It was quiet

" You know what, never mind, I have to get back to class, I cant believe how much of a jerk you are"

As I walked down the hallway I thought back on that kiss, mmmhmm his lips tasted really good, what are your saying Miley, you don't like him. Do you? No of course I don't I mean, he's Jake, egocentric, Jake. But that was an amazing kiss though, oh and the fireworks. Hmmmm. Oh boy, im gunna need sometime to think about this one.

As I walked into said

"Where were you Miley, DETENTION"

I guess then will be my time to think about it

JAKES POV

Oh man, why did I do that…because you love her stupid. Did I just say I loved her? Oh my gosh I think I do love her. But now she thinks im a jerk…ughhh…but that kiss was just, it was amazing…. short but amazing.

As I walked back to class I thought about it.

"Mr. Ryan, where were you" stated Mr. hall

"Sorry Mr. hall, I kind of had a little problem I needed to take care of"

" Well you can think about that in DETENTION"

Oh great, I hope I didn't get Miley into detention….

AFTER SCHOOL.

NORMAL POV

" Thanks a lot for getting me into detention Jake" said Miley as they both walked into the empty room

"Sorry" said Jake

"Well it looks like its just you 2 today" said Mr. hall

"I have to go do some work in the teachers work room, don't try leaving" Mr. hall stated as he walked out of the room

MILEYS POV

Everything was quiet…which was shocking because Jake is usually not nervous and very talkative…but today the great Jake Ryan actually seemed nervous so I decided to start the conversation today…I needed to tell him about me and my other identity. I really hope I can trust him on this.

JAKES POV

She looks so quiet over there, I wonder what she's thinking about. It looks as if she's hiding something.

MILEYS POV

"So Jake, why did you kiss me today"

His only response was…

"Well why did you kiss me back"

Why did I kiss him back??

"I asked you first ego boy"

"I don't know," said Jake "I guess it just felt like a good time"

A good time…. huh??

" So Jake you really…"

"Wait Miley, you didn't answer my question"

Oh great, what do I say…ummmmm

"I was practically knocked out of my senses, I don't think I realized"

Is that a frown I see? Oh my gosh, he's frowning

"Oh" said Jake

Ok this is it, I have to tell him…

"So Jake you really…"

"Wait Miley" interrupted Jake

"Yeah"

"We've known each other mostly all of our lives"

"Right…"

What is he trying to get at here; I need to tell him who I am…

"And I know that I've been a really big jerk to you al of these years"

"And for a while now, I've been meaning to tell, you something…"

Oh my gosh, what is he trying to say to me.

" Miley, I really truly am totally and completely, in love with you"

WOW…omg he likes me, he actually likes me

" Ummm wow"

NORMAL POV

"Wait, Miley, before you say anything else, because I know this is a lot to dump on you…."

With that he sat down next to her with his face only about 2 inches away from hers, he slowly started to move inward, and she didn't stop him, finally, their lips touched. He started to kiss her with passion and love. As she did the same back. Neither of them broke apart, instead they deepened the kiss, each of them felt the fire works go of around them but they knew that it was just their imaginations. until she pulled away.

The second he opened his eyes Miley said…

"Im Hannah Montana"

JAKES POV

"Your what?!!"

"Im Hannah Montana" Miley said

She did not just say that she is Hannah Montana; I mean how could she be. She doesn't have blonde hair. I met Hannah Montana; she is not Hannah Montana, although on that episode of zombie high, she didn't want to kiss me. And she did tell me that she was unique. She talks the same as her. And her face kind of resembles her. But I have never heard Miley sing, so how do I know.

"Miley"?

"When, how"?

"I know it's a really big shock Jake but you have to understand, I cant star in that show, there cannot be two of me" said Miley

"Can you sing for me", "please"

"of course" she said, and she started to sing "if we were a movie"

Uh Oh!

There You go again Talkin' Cinematic

Yeah you!

Your charming...

Got everybody star struck

I know how you always seem to go

For the obvious

instead of me

But get a ticket and you'll see

if we were a movie

You'd be the right guy

And I'd be the best friend

That you'd fall in love with,

In the end we'd be laughing

Watching the sunset

Fade to black,

Show the names,

Play that happy song

Yeah,yeah

When you call me

I can hear it in your voice

Oh sure!

Wanna see me and tell me all about her

La la!

I'll be acting through my tears

Guess you'll never know

That I should win

an oscar for this scene I'm in

If we were a movie

You'd be the right guy

And I'd be the best friend

That you'd fall in love with,

the end we'd be laughing

Watching the sunset

Fade to black,

Show the names,

Play that happy song,

Wish I could tell you there's a twist

Some kind of hero in disguise

And we're together,it's for real

Now playin'

Wish I could tell you there's a kiss

Like something more than in my mind

I see it could be amazing

If we were a movie

You'd be the right guy

And I'd be the best friend

That you'd fall in love with,

In the end we'd be laughing

Watching the sunset

Fade to black,

Show the names,

Play that happy song

All that I could say, all that a could mutter out of my mouth was one plain and simple word. "WOW"!, "

I guess you are Hannah Montana, but how come you never told me".

"Because I didn't want to be that way."

"I wanted to live a normal life" she said

all I could do was stare at the girl I was in love with, the girl that meant everything to me. And all she could do was stare back at me.

"ok, I will work out something with the producers, we can get Lilly to play the part"

"Thank you" she said

"any thing for you"

"oh and by the way jake, I love you too"

With that, I smiled, I embraced her warmth and lifted her off of the ground so that our eyes would meet. I then lightly kissed her, and she kissed me back.

MILEYS POV

This is probably the happiest day of my life. I am embraced in the arms of the boy I love, what could be better, he kissed me softly, but I decided to deepen the kiss and give it more passion. As our kisses got deeper and deeper, he lied me down on the desk and leaned over as we made out passionately. I couldn't help but feel my heart do flips and turns while kissing the boy I knew most of my life, the boy who I thought was just and annoying egomaniac, the boy who I love.


	2. Chapter 2

As Miley and Jake were making out passionately on the desk, what they didn't realize was that Mileys two best friends Lilly and Oliver were watching from the window in the door Awwwing at them. When suddenly Mr. Hall appeared behind them…

"Why are you standing in front of my detention room…Truscott, Oken." Said Mr. Hall

"Oh, no reason" said Lilly as she banged her hand into the door, warning Miley and Jake.

In the class room…

Mileys POV

What was that…

Miley looked through the window in the door and saw that Lilly and Oliver were standing there with Mr. Hall. She pushed on Jake to get off of her while she pointed at the door. They both quickly took their places in their seats.

Meanwhile in the hall….

Lilly turned around to see if they stopped making out and once she realized that they did, she said

"Sorry to be in your way Mr. Hall, we'll be leaving now"

Lilly grabbed Oliver's arm as they rushed down the hallway, leaving a confused teacher behind them.

Jakes POV

I smiled at Miley and she smiled back, I was just so happy. This is probably one of the best days ever.

Suddenly I heard the door open behind me. I turned around to see Mr. Hall standing there with a confused look on his face.

Then he said… Ms. Stewart, Mr. Ryan, you may go now.

I started to gather my things and Miley did the same, just as we were about to walk out of the classroom, Mr. Hall said….

"Oh and by the way, that's a lovely shade of lip gloss you are wearing there Mr. Ryan"

all I could say was

"Oh, thank you, umm bye"

Mileys POV

When we got into the hallway, I could tell Jake was blushing from the comment by Mr. Hall.

It just made me laugh inside, but I think he could tell I thought it was funny, because I was smiling"

"Soooo…" he said

"Yeah umm that was a fun detention" I said

"Definitely" he said with a smile on his face

"Well your welcome to come over to my house for dinner, I am making Macaroni and Cheese, its my specialty" he said

" I'd love to, and we can also talk about things when I come over too"

"Yeah, that would probably be a good idea" he said

I smiled and we just kept walking down the hallway hand in hand

A/N: ok this is the second Chapter, i decided to keep going, keep the reviews coming :) 


	3. Chapter 3

MILEYS POV

"Oh my gosh, what am I going to wear, what am I going TO WEAR"

"I have absolutely nothing to wear" I said as I starred into my giant Hannah closet

this is so weird, I was never nervous about looking good around Jake, he was always just this annoying boy who I never realized I was completely and totally in love with. Hold up there, did I just think love…hmmmm. Wow, I guess I did.

KNOCK KNOCK

"hey Miley, its me Lilly, open up"

I walked towards the door and as soon as I opened it up Lilly jumped on top of me

"Oh my gosh Miley this is so exciting, I knew you and Jake had a thing for eachother" said Lilly

"I guess you were right Lilly, but now I have a big dilemma"

"what is it"? Lilly asked

"tonight I am going over to jakes house for macaroni and cheese because apparently that's his specialty, and we are going to 'talk' about things and I have absolutely nothing to wear" I mumbled

Lilly walked over to where I was standing in my Hannah closet and looked around a little

"wow, this is a dilemma, what ever will you wear" said Lilly in a joking manner.

"im not kidding Lilly, this is a big problem, I need to look perfect, I need him to think I look perfect"

"Whoa" said Lilly

"You really like this boy don't you"!! Lilly said stating an obvious fact

"YES" I said

"ok then we will find you something" Lilly said

"how about this" Lilly said holding up a pair of leggings and I flowy top

"No, its cute, but doesn't seem right"

"well then how about this" said Lilly holding up what looked to be like the PERFECT outfit, she held a hot pink flowy top with a pair of dark faded jeans and sitting right there was a pair of matching black stilettos.

" Wow Lilly, this is the perfect outfit, thank you" I said

"Ok good, now go and try it on" said Lilly

"Ok" I said as I walked into the bathroom

A FEW MINUTES LATER

I walked out of the bathroom and showed Lilly my outfit

"Wow Miley, that looks perfect"

"ya think" I said

"definately, Jake will love it" Lilly said

I thanked her so much and then checked the time, I realized I had to leave. I quickly did my hair and makeup and was on my way out the door. Jake didn't live that far away, so I was able to walk, I was there within a few minutes.

JAKES POV

Im waiting anxiously for Miley to come. Gosh, I really do care about her, but now there is only one this left to do, and that is to break up with my old girlfriend. A while ago, I realized that there was nothing between us and that she was just using me for popularity. Besides, she wasn't the only one using, I was using her to make Miley jealous. When I realized that wasn't working, we just kinda kept dating. I've also seen her out with other guys before.

Miley's coming up the walk right now

DING DONG

"Hey Jake" she said as I greeted her at the door

all I could say was

"Wow"

"excuse me" she said

"You just look, Wow"

"I'll take that as a compliment" she said

A/N ok that was the third chapter, I hope you liked it. I will pick up with Miley and Jakes Date in the fourth Chapter, Keep the reviews Coming…


	4. Chapter 4

About a half an hour later…

MILEYS POV

'

"Wow Jake this Mac and cheese is really good, it really must be your specialty"

wow, he is so cute

"thanks" he said smiling

" So Miley, lets talk about the show"

"Ok" I said

"Ok" he started "so the plane leaves tomorrow at about 9 am, so you have got to pack tonight, we will be flying to New York for the filming, and I got you a seat next to me"

he said some other things, but I was to busy worrying about what I was going to bring to wear and how he got me a seat next to him, isn't that so cute….

"Miley…..Miley…..are you hearing me" said Jake

"Oh yeah…sorry, I kind of blanked out for a little bit there, but I'm back now" I said

"Oh that's good…." He said

"Because there is something I need to tell you"

"what is it" I said

"Well I kind of, sort of have a……" he started

"have a what" I said

"I have a G..Girlfriend" he said

"WHAT" I screamed

"YOU HAVE A GIRLFRIEND, HOW, WHEN, I CANNOT BELIEVE THIS IS HAPPENING"

"im sorry" said Jake trying to stay as calm as possible

"Please just let me explain to you"

"No Jake, its fine, I just knew this was to good to be true…that's all"

I was furious, upset, and sad all at the same time...I didn't know what else to say, so I just ran out

"Wait…Miley" He said, trying to catch up with me, but 2 years on the track team (in this story she was on the track team) finally helped me out, he was out of sight a soon as I turned down my block.

JAKES POV

I cannot believe this is happening, the girl I love, just ran out of my house because I was trying to be honest and tell her I had a girlfriend. Ughh, I have to finish this right now.

"Hello, Mrs. Picker, is Rachel there please" I said over the phone

" Hi Rachel, im really sorry, but im going to have to end this relationship"

once I got off of the phone, I was releaved that, that was over, but I still had to win Miley back one way or another. I am seeing her tomorrow, and our assigned seats are next to eachother, so maybe I can work it all out then. This might just be a disaster…

A/N ok so that was the fourth chapter, I hope you all liked it , I know it was short, and im sorry about that, its just that I wanted to save my next idea for the next chapter…I will update soon if you keep the reviews coming, thanks :D


	5. Chapter 5

I DON'T OWN HANNAH MONTANA

A/N Hi everybody, sorry I didn't update sooner, I was having a little bit of trouble with my word processor and my computer. But here it is…its kind of short but here it is

The next day…

MILEYS POV

"Daddy, do I have to go, I mean its not like they absolutely NEED me there" I said

"Yes Darlin, you do have to go, a contract was already signed" exclaimed my dad

"Ugh, this is so unfair" I said

why do I have to go, I mean Jake literally told me how much he cared about me and then told me he had a girlfriend, his love was like the rug that was ripped out from under me…and now I have terrible rug burn. I mean, I guess I will just have to deal with it, but why is it that I cant just have a happy ending.

Later at the airport…

Jakes POV

"Hi Miley" I said

All she did was smirk at me, and turn in the other direction. I didn't mean to hurt her, but I didn't know what was going to happen that day at detention.

It's a good thing that I assigned our seats next to each other, maybe I will get to explain the situation to her. She will probably ignore me. I know that she is afraid of flying. Oh great, now I am getting all random with my thoughts. Ughh, this is going to be a looooong day.

ON the plane

MILEYS POV

I am so scared of flying. I mean I fly a lot because I have tours as Hannah Montana and stuff but I am just so scared. I always seem to get anxious before flights, I don't know what it is, guess I just don't really like heights. Well, here I go…

I walked onto the plane seeing that Jake was already in his seat. AWWW, he left me the window seat, that's so swee…Hold up Miley, you cant still like him…can you?!?! Oh No…

I watched as I saw Lily walk onto the plane…Oh how I wish I was sitting with her…

JAKES POV

I watched Miley walk down the aisle to get to her seat next to me, she was dressed as herself because everybody here knows who she is. She looked really nice, but like she didn't want to be here.

"Excuse me Jake" she said in a lifeless voice as I stood up letting her slide into her seat

"Hi Miley" I said once again, she didn't answer

"Miley, can we please talk…"

"It doesn't matter anymore Jake, I really don't feel like talking to you right now, please, just leave me alone…" she trailed off.

I was about to say that I broke up with my girlfriend, when the pilot came on to the loud speaker

"We will be taking off momentarily, Please fasten your seat belts, Thank you and enjoy your flight"

I heard Miley gasp a little, she must be nervous about taking off.

"listen Miley, I just wanted you to know that I broke up with my girlfriend and the only reason I went out with her was to make you jealous, I am so sorry if I hurt you" I said

" I just need some time to think, ok Jake" she said

"ok" I said in an understanding voice, and then the plane started to make its way towards the runway.

A/N sorry it was so short, I will update soon


	6. Chapter 6

The next day…

MILEYS POV

Oh My Gosh, I am so scared, we are making our way towards the runway right now. I need to hold something, anything, I think I'm going to hyperventilate. Oh no. I cannot show Jake that I am scared. I wont let myself. Ok here we go. I watched as the things outside through my window started to speed up and blur. When I looked next to me, Jake had the weirdest face on, then I looked down at my hand clenching on to his…oops. I guess I didn't notice…I quickly took it away.

"sorry" I said

"no problem" said Jake as he tended to his red hand that had nail marks in it.

I wish I could know what he is thinking about, I mean he must feel really bad right now, and not just because of his hand…Oh stop it Miley, you cant give into his cuteness…can you?!...NO, I wont. He told me he cared about me and then he told me he has a girlfriend.

ABOUT AN HOUR INTO THE FLIGHT

JAKES POV

All Miley has been doing this whole time is just looking out the window, I haven't talked to her in about an hour since she said 'sorry' when she pulled her hand off of me. To tell the truth, even though my hand is still somewhat damaged, I was glad that she had her hand on me. I care about her so much, I just wish that she would let me talk to her and explain. I don't know what to do.

"Hello everybody, I hope you are enjoying your flight so far, this is the pilot speaking, just to warn you that we will be experiencing some rough turbulance, I would appreciate if all flight attendants sat down, the seat belt sign will go on momentarily, thank you"

I buckled my seat belt, realizing that Miley had already done so during the announcment, she looked worried

**BUMP**…BUMP

MILEYS POV

OH MY GOSH, I'm to young to die, what am I going to do. I still love Jake, I love everything about him, if we die, I want him to know that.

"Oh my gosh, Jake im so Scared, Im going to die, I don't want to die, why did we have to take this flight, why, oh, why, Please Oh my gosh, Jake I love you, I just want you to know that, and I am so scared right now, why me, why oh, why me…."

I was cut short by something soft against my lips, Jake was kissing me. Was he kissing me just to shut me up. I don't know, but I kissed him back, with a lot of passion, I wanted him to know that I loved him. He returned that to me by kissing me with passion as well. Words could not explain how this kiss felt. It was a combination of love, magic, hope and passion. He then broke apart. He stared at me and said…

"Miley, I just want you to know that everything is going to be OK, and if it is not, I just want you to know that I love you with all of my heart and I would never do anything to hurt you because I care about you to much." With that he kissed me again, but this time, much lighter, this kiss had even more love than the last one, I didn't think that was possible, but now I know that it was real.

The turbulance began to calm down as Jake and I just sat there staring into each others eyes. I really know now that he loves me and cares about me. I cannot believe I am going to think this right now, but Thank Gosh for turbulance. I guess it really was Meant to Be. Complete... Hope you enjoyed it Sry im ending, but i didnt get many reviews so i just decided to end it. Thanks to all of you that reviewed and to all of you that gave me ideas i really appreciate it :) <3 L 


End file.
